


The Riverdale we love

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: Hermione's 45 birthday brings the town closer together in the form of a karaoke party!





	The Riverdale we love

“I cannot believe we’re actually going” Alice whined as she put on her earring, “I know right, a party at Hermione’s? This can’t end well.” FP responded kissing the back of her head, “You look beautiful by the way”.   
She was wearing a low cut dark blue dress, her hair fell to warm blonde curls and her makeup was light yet perfect, she was breathtaking.

“Aw thank you baby! You look very handsome yourself” she gave him a playful wink, “kids! hurry up we’re gonna be late” She called the two excited teenagers chatting down the hall.

"Veronica said her mom rented a chocolate fountain- like an actual fountain!" Betty told the two adults who looked at each other holding confused looks, "typical Hermione, as extra as ever" Alice sighed.  
"And the whole town is gonna be there! So we better get going now so we can help set up" .

 

"Alice! FP! How nice of you to come" Hermione rushed to her former friends and gave them both a hug. "Happy Birthday, Maia!" FP said "This place looks insane!" Alice observed.  
"Well you only turn 45 once, eh?" she smiled at them, "everyone we know from high school is gonna be here" Alice gave wide eyes to FP and he chuckled lightly, "everyone?!"  
"Well, Al. Of course I didn't invite Gladys or Jonna- God remember when we TP'd her house?" she laughed fondly at the memory "And Hal's in prison so that's out. Mary and Fred are both coming separately so that's gonna be awkward as hell and Stephanie Carter is coming as well even though I did not invite the bitch and- oh my god! It's gonna be a total disaster!" realization dawned upon her and panic started to rise in her expression, Alice chuckled lightly and put a hand on her shoulders "relax there, drama queen."

"Let's just hope Hiram doesn't make a surprise appearance" FP laughed and Alice swatted his shoulder as her former best friend started to panic even more, "oh my god! What if he's plotting his revenge on me because I filed for a divorce" Alice calmed her down and patted her back.  
"Don't worry, Maia, if he comes near here I'll pull out my guns!" he gestured at his muscles and Alice rolled her eyes so hard they almost stuck- It's true that FP Jones isa gang leader and a hardass but at heart, he was the softest goofball in the world.

"Ronnie! You really weren't kidding when you said this is going to be the most extra party we've ever been to" Betty observed her surroundings, impressed. Veronica shrugged with a smile, "what can I say? It runs in our blood". 

The room got more and more crowded by the minute, kisses and hugs and 'It's been to long!'s filled the room.   
FP and Fred were drowned in conversation while Alice talked to Hermione and a few guests, the teenagers were all huddled together smiling and enjoying their evening. Mary was talking to Sierra about what seemed like work and Tom stood awkwardly next to his girlfriend waiting for her conversation to end.

"Happy Birthday, Mama Lodge" Cheryl smiled at the older woman, handing her a perfectly wrapped gift. "Thank you Cheryl, Toni! Have a good evening" she smiled at the two girls.  
"So? We're not gonna talk to anyone and make out in the corner?" Toni suggested, "Perfect!" Cheryl smiled at the brunette.

"Alice Smith" Alice turned around to see Mary approaching her, "Mary, hi" she smiled at the red head, Mary seemed confused by her reaction "what you're not gonna insult me or make a snarky comment?"  
"Things have changed here, Mary. You haven't been here for a while."   
"I guess I have been missing a lot" She said looking over at her son, meaning more than just the latest drama or who's dating who. "So, you and FP, huh?" she snapped back to reality, the blonde gave her genuine smile and looked over at FP who was laughing and making jokes with Fred- the idiot she fell in love with twenty five years ago. "Yeah" "Took you two long enough" she winked at her and walked away, already making small talk with a guy they went to school with.

"Can I have your attention please?" Hermione was standing on the small stage she had arranged in the corner of the room, holding a glass of champagne, all eyes turned to her "I would just like to thank you all for coming, this means a lot to me. From my daughter and her friends to the people I used to- and always will call my best friends. Remember! Drink up and no small talk!" She laughed and the guests joined her.

Alice had been eyeing FP's ex girlfriend all night so when she came up to her she had to down her drink extra fast and compose herself, "Alice, hi" the brunette smiled politely "how have you been?",  
"You heard the woman! No small talk. Sorry" and with that she walked away, FP who had been hearing the whole conversation laughed to himself- that girl, he thought. He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek, "I know what you're gonna say and no I will not be nice to her just 'cause she's sensitive" she turned around and put both her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips, he smiled "that was when you and Hermione TP'd her house" he smiled softly, "we did TP a lot of houses back then, huh?" she hugged his middle and he kissed the top of her head.   
They got a lot of questioning looks from people they hadn't seen nor spoken to in a long time, this was way more intimate than they have ever gotten in public- but to be honest, the couldn't care less.

"You wanna get drunk and insult these people straight to their faces?", "you read me like an open book" she laughed.

"So this was their version of us now?" Veronica asked, watching the adults carefully.   
"I guess so. It's ironic though, how similar we are" Betty responded, arm draped across her best friend.  
"You're my Alice" Veronica looked at Betty, "You're my Hermione" she laughed and looked over where her mom and FP were standing talking to Hermione.

 

"Karaoke starts now!" Hermione announced "grab your partners!".  
"Oh they are so not ready" Alice mumbled under her breath, "ready for what?" Betty asked and as if on cue, Fred gets up on the stage and starts "Good evening, everyone. I think it's fair to say that all of you- well most" he looked over at their kids "know who the karaoke king and queen are" the audience erupted into loud cheering. Betty saw some nod in approval to where her mom and FP were standing, she was still confused when Fred continued "please welcome, the first Riverdale high king and queen of karaoke! FP! Alice! Get up here, will ya?" the cheers were once again loud and Betty gave wide eyes to Jughead who had the same expression, "What?!" They both asked their friends who were laughing hysterically.

Both their respective parents got up on the stage with confidence and smiles, Alice was the one who spoke first "Feels good to be back up on the stage!" she smiled, "We dedicate this song to every one of you. Even though we probably don't like you" FP wasn't joking when he suggested they go drink and talk shit about their classmates to their faces. He took the mic from here and laughed nervously "she's joking! This is the song we sang at the winter dance, junior year" applause erupted again as if everyone remembered exactly what song they sang almost thirty years ago.

They started singing 'I will survive' and Archie and Veronica were laughing hysterically but still impressed at the same time. "Oh. My. God." Jughead said, still not processing what's going on "They're so good!" noted Veronica. "They're so hot!" added Kevin and Jughead swatted at her shoulder lightly and laughed. Betty had started to laugh too and the next thing she knew herself, Veronica and Josie were all on the dance floor singing and dancing their hearts out, the adults quickly joined them- Sierra and Tom were dancing as for Hermione and Fred. Mary had found herself a dance partner and she seemed actually happy and smiley. Toni and Cheryl were owning the floor with their moves, "Damn, Blossom! Topaz!" Sierra smiled at the red head and brunette responded "You still got it Mrs. M" Toni said, not stopping her dance.  
Both Betty and Veronica pulled their boyfriends into the dance floor, and no one in sight wasn't dancing or singing.

FP and Alice were all lovey-dovey on stage, sneaking in short kisses and dancing freely to their song. The whole town was dancing and singing along like nothing else mattered at all.   
Everyone was happy. Laughing, dancing, singing, kissing.

This was the Riverdale they love, and they damn well plan on keeping it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it! Leave me feedback, notes, what you'd like to see next:)


End file.
